leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wlord99/Brand Rework
Why a Brand Rework is not a champion desperately in need of a rework like or , but he doesn't really live up to his role as an AoE-Mage that shreds tanks. Despite his passive allowing for huge AoE max health damage, the rest of his kit, his in particular, is lacklustre and dull. ;Current Issues (personaly and maybe biased view) *Boring, Ultimate. *Base damage to high. **Much better as Support, despite only one and for utility, with poor gold income, than in . *When played , too tanky with , and . **Not much reliable on or cooldown reduction. * doesn't bring much to the kit and is kind of dull. Furthermore, his overall play pattern is a bit too passive, something he has in common with other burst mages like or , but unlike them, his kit doesn't require him to do much aiming and his damage contribution is always high, regardless of how well he played. With this Rework, I intend to shift more power from a passive playstyle and bursty Brand to a more actively contributing and more DoT dealing Brand. Abilities Brand's abilities set his targets ablaze, dealing as }} over 4 seconds, stacking up to 3 times, and empowering his abilities against them. |description2 = :}} At 3 stacks, after 2 seconds an will occur on enemy champions or big monsters. Enemies struck are dealt as }}. The explosion will still trigger if the target dies during the delay. |description3 = The explosion leaves behind Infernal Flames for seconds, which apply and double it's damage dealt on enemies inside. Each consecutive within the flames, will instead the radius|experience}} of the previous explosion, also dealing damage in the area. This can stack indefinetly. |customlabel= Per-target-cooldown |custominfo= |range= |targeting = Passive |affects = Enemies |damagetype = }} |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |notes = * Subsequent spells will refresh Blaze's duration. ** Blaze's stack can only be applied once per second for Dots. * Summoner spells ( ) and item actives do not apply Blaze. * The Explosion at 3 stacks will occur on champions and monsters but not minions. * 3 stacks of Blaze last, even after an happened on a target. This will also refresh Blaze stacks, effectively increasing the time a target holds 3 stacks to at least 6 seconds. * within the flames of a previous eplosion, will instead occur in the center of the previous one, extending its radius by 75 units, dealing damage in the area and reapplying the flames to the extended area. This effect can stack, meaning the radius can be extend multiple time. }} Brand launches a burst of sparks in the target direction that deals }} to the first enemy it hits and them by 50% for 1.5 seconds. |description2 = :}} Disintegrates 35% of enemies }} for 4 seconds, causing sparks to burst in a cone behind the target, dealing the same damage to enemies and slowing them too. |leveling = }} |target range = 1000 / |speed = 3500 |angle = 50° |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = }} |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Single target |projectile = true |notes = * Projectile speed is 3500, similar to speeds of spells like or . *''Sear's'' damage calculation happens after it disintegrates enemies magic resisance. }} increases the duration of . |description2 = After a 0.75 seconds delay, Brand calls down an on the target area. |description3= :}} Pillar of Flames deals 25% bonus damage. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |target range = 900 |effect radius= 300 |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies |damagetype = }} |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |notes = *No additional details. }} :}} Brand further flares up an enemy for 4 seconds. For the duration, a percentage of damage the unit suffers is also dealt to close enemies as }}. |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |leveling = % }} |target range = 700 |effect radius= 300 |targeting = Unit |affects = Enemies |damagetype = }} |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |callforhelp = True |notes = *If the Target is at 3 stacks, its will be delayed too. *The percantage of damage taken is calculated after resistances. }} Brand unleashes a blazing fire storm at his location, dealing }} to enemies within. |description2 = Brand can move the storm by re-casting to make it travel to the target location. The storm absorbs all in its path, to extend its own radius by 75 units per and its stacks. |description3 = The storm starts with a radius of 600, which decrases by 75 units per second. When it reaches a radius of 300, the storm collapses and explodes 1.5 seconds later, causing an with its radius increased by +75 units per enemy champions within the storm at its final moment. |description4= :}} Speeds the storm up by per enemy champion. |leveling = }} |range = }} |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |speed = 450 |cooldown = |targeting = No targeting |affects = Enemies |damagetype = }} |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |projectile = False |notes = * The storm absorbs all left behind by . For every absorbed and their stack extensions it will extend its own radius by 75 units. }} Gameplay General= Strengths & Weaknesses ; *High Damage Output, especially in crowded teamfights. *Zone control and big Aoe's. ; *Squishy. *Immobile. *Low duel potential and readable spells. ; In-game purpose/niche As an immobile and squishy combo mage, Brand utilizes his medium-range, strong zoning potential and threatening maximum health damage to scorch even the bulkiest foes. Therefore he can either be taken to the to use him as a carry against heavy tank teams or as a to utilize his zoning potential to protect and assist his teammates. |-|Playstyle= ; Playing as Brand *Using on an unit will stun it, instead of just slowing it. *Try to get on an enemy tank that is surrounded by the enemy team, to maximise its overall damage. **Using while an enemy champion is about to will lock them at three stacks, dealing the most damage. *Absorbing with will extend its radius and thereby its duration. ;Playing against Brand *Don't remain inside of Brand's , as they apply stacks. *Stay away from teammates affected by as you will suffer a percentage of the damage they take. *Don't cluster together, to prevent Brand from unfolding his maximum damage. |-|Recommended Items= Category:Custom champions